


Photograph

by Last_Thing_I_Knew



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, By who?, Don't you love suspense?, Harry gets drunk, Harry's sad, He doesn't tell Harry, Liam fucked up, Louis Wants Harry back, Louis' a mess, Louis' depressed, M/M, Niall's just watching the drama., Niall's the captain of this ship., Photographs, So did Zayn, Somewhat based off of two songs, They both end up fucked., We don't know yet., and in pain, louis ends up being pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Thing_I_Knew/pseuds/Last_Thing_I_Knew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They always said photographs could mend a broken soul."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

I look at the clock as the front door slams shut, waking me up. The bedroom door opens and I turn over to look at the curly haired man stumbling in. “Harry? What are you doing? It's-”

I squint my eyes to look at the red numbers. “Love, it's four in the morning. Where have you been?” I ask as I sit up against the headboard.

He hiccups before falling onto the end of the bed, leans over to take off his boots. “Harry?”

“Shut up Louis.”

I gasp quietly before actually looking at him. His eyes are red, like he's been crying, his curly hair looks a lot messier than normal and his normal smile is curved down into a frown. “Hazza what happened?”

He shakes his head, causing his curls to fall over his shoulders into his face. “Leave me alone Louis.”

He stands up and throws his boots into the closet. He pulls off his shirt, muscles rippling with the movement. “Fuck.” He mutters as he reaches into one of his drawers to grab a shirt. Throwing a few on the floor before looking at me. “Where's my dark shirt with the yellow flowers on it?” He asks before shaking his head. “Nevermind, I'll just wear something else.”

I pull the covers off and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. “Harry what's going on?”

He throws a few more shirts before grabbing a white button up and a pair of skinny jeans and walking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and locking the door. 

I stand up from the bed and walk out into the living room, where I'm surprised to see Liam sitting on the couch. “He had me bring him home, told me to wait a second.” He says sadly. 

“Liam what's going on? Harry's never acted like this.” I say as I cringe, hearing a thud come from the bathroom.

Liam shakes his head before running his palms over his face. “We went out for a few drinks, everything was fine the first couple of drinks. But then he started shots. He started breaking down, losing it and crying in front of everyone. Saying how it hurts him Lou, this whole babygate thing. It's causing him so much pain.

Liam shakes his head slightly. “He doesn’t know what to do anymore. After awhile, he got it together, but he left to go the bathroom. But when he came back, his hair was a mess, his lips were swollen. A guy followed behind him with the same issue Lou.” He says as he stands to leave.

Tears start falling down my cheeks. “No…” I murmur as I back up and sit in the chair.

“Liam, I’m ready to go.” Harry says as he walks out of the bed. Clothed in fresh clothes and his hair’s fixed. He seems to have sobered up a little bit.

I look up at Harry, my eyes are watery. “Why?” Is all I ask.

That’s when the tears truly start falling. “Lou…”

I stand up, fists at my side. “Tell me what Liam said isn’t true.” I state, anger boiling inside of my stomach.

He holds his hands up. “Listen Lou…”

“Hazza. Please, just tell me the truth. That’s all I want.” I murmur softly.

“I can’t do this anymore Lou. First they have me with Kendall, then there’s you with Babygate. You out partying while your “baby momma” is pregnant with Freddie. You going out with Danielle, hanging out with Perrie. You buzzing about Freddie being born. I can’t handle this Lou...I thought maybe making out with someone would lower the pain a bit…”

I’m pissed by this point. “Well, did it?”

He doesn’t say anything. He just looks at me with teary eyes. “Well, Harold? Did it? Did it fucking help you feel better?” I snap, on the verge of tears.

He shakes his head. “Baby, I’m so damn sorry-”

“Get out.”

“What?”

I look at the floor, sniffling back tears. “You heard me Harry. Get out.”

“Lou, please.”

“God fuck it Harold I said get out!” I say as I yank the ring that I’ve had on my hand for 5 years off and throw it at him. “And take your fucking ring with you!”

Harry starts crying as he walks to the door. “I never wanted this Lou. Neither did you.”

“We were supposed to be happy.”

“Fairy tales don’t come true Harry. I guess we proved that.” I say as Liam walks past me from the doorway and pulls Harry out of the flat with him.

I walk back into the living room, curling up on the couch with my phone. I open twitter, seeing all the things fans say.

 

 **Louis Tomlinson** _@Louis_Tomlinson_ 2m

I guess I went down with this ship…… #LarryStylinson. #NoLongerOfficial

Reply  Retweet  Heart  More Options.

  
I hit tweet before breaking down and crying into the throw pillow that Harry picked out on our 3rd anniversary.


	2. 2

When I wake up, the house is quiet and I quickly remember why. Tears start flowing down my cheeks again while I sit up to look around the room.

I look around the, the TV is hanging on the wall opposite the couch,  photographs are hanging on either side. The walls are the same colour we've had since we bought the place. They're a deep shade of blue, Harry wanted it because he said it matched my eyes. The coffee table I picked up from an odd yard sale I stumbled across still has the corner sanded down because Harry kept ramming his leg into it.

The couch is still the same grey colour Harry picked out when we first bought the apartment. There's still a stain on one of the couch cushions that we flipped over because we honestly see the point in lying and saying we spilled milk on it. Because we all know milk doesn't stain anything.

The chair we have nestled in the corner has a blanket Anne got us when we first got together, it has a few holes in it, but it's been our favorite cuddling blanket since we got it.

There's photos all over the wall, Harry always had his camera whenever we went somewhere. Always said “you never know when there's an opportunity.” He took pictures non stop, always usually of me. He called me his personal model.

I hear a dog bark before realizing that it's Maxie. The large golden retriever trots into the room, his tail’s hanging low. He walks over and place his head on my knee. I lightly run my hand down his fur. “Hey Max. Where's papa huh? Where'd he go.” I ask, starting to sob into the back of my hand. 

I pick up my phone and look at twitter. The tag trends are blowing up with stuff from my tweet last night.

 

#NoLongerOfficial

 

#LarryStylinson

 

#WeWereRight

 

#WhatHappened

 

#WasItOurFault

 

I open up a new tweet before typing

 

 **Louis Tomlinson** _@Louis_Tomlinson 1m_

I just want to tell you all, it's not your fault. You all were wonderful supporters. Thanks. #I’mSorry

Reply  Retweet.  Heart.   More Options. 

 

I see a notification from Niall pop up. I hear Max whine before a call notification started ringing. 

“Mate what happened!” Niall yells when I pick up the phone. 

“Can we meet somewhere?” Is the first thing I ask.

I hear him talking to someone over the phone before clearing his throat. “Yeah man, that one coffee place down by your apartment?”

“Yeah, see you there.” I mutter before hanging up.

I sigh before looking up at Maxie, who's trotting into the room with his leash in his mouth. He walks up to me and drops the leash in my hand. I smile softly and pat his head. “Let me get ready huh Maxie. Then we'll go out. Okay?”

He gives me one of his grins before running into the kitchen. I stand up, cringing when my spine cracks. I walk into the bedroom and into the closet to grab a plain white shirt, jeans, boxers, and vans.

I take a quick shower before pulling my clothes on and spraying on a bit of cologne. I walk out of the room and grabbing my jean jacket from the kitchen.

“Maxie! Come on.” I yell into the apartment. I walk to the front door where Maxie is sitting being petted by- “Harry? Why are you here?” I ask on a choked sob.

He stands up, smoothing out his shirt. “I just came to get some stuff, I'll be gone in a bit.” He pauses, looking me up and down. “Are you going out?” He asks.

I nod, clipping the leash to Maxie’s collar. “I'm taking him for a walk and I'm meeting with Niall at Loraine's.”

Harry nods slowly. “I'll lock the door when I leave. Sorry for the inconvenience.” He says softly.

I shrug before walking out the door.


	3. Are You Sure?

The air’s chilly when walking down to Lorraine’s, Maxie is sniffing at every other odd thing. It’s something I missed, I remember when Harry and I would take Max, when he was a puppy of course, down to Lorraine’s and we would talk to the shop owner's daughter Carrie. She was a polite 12 year old, she wanted to be a singer, she had a wonderful voice.

She reminded me of me a little bit when I was a lot younger.

“Louis!” 

I look up to see Carrie running towards me. Her beanie falling off her head and there’s a boy following close behind her. She stops in front of me, bending down to pet Maxie. “Hey Carrie, what’s up?”

She smiles up at me as the boy finally catches up. “Lou, this is Alex, my boyfriend.”

The boy smiles shyly and holds his hand out. “Alex sir, pleasure to meet you, Carrie’s always talking about how you and Harry have been looking after her while her mother’s in school.”

I offer the boy a smile and shake his hand. “That’s right, it’s nice to meet you as well Alex. I’m sorry Carrie, but I really have to go, I have to meet Niall at your mother's.”

“Oh, is this about, um...You and Harry?” She asks quietly.

I look down at the girl, petting Max quietly. I nod slowly. “Alex, I’m sorry, but can you go home…” Carrie asks Alex quietly.

He nods, giving her a hug and whispering something in her ear, she smiles softly whispering something back and softly kissing him quickly. “Nice meeting you Louis!” Alex yells as he runs off. 

Carrie stands up and pulls me into a death grip hug. “I’m so fucking sorry Lou.” She says.

“You guys seemed so happy. What happened?” She asks, tears are lining her eyes.

I lift her hand and look at it. “He messed up.” I state simply.

Carrie nods, sensing I don’t want to talk about it. “Well, let’s get to the shop and we’ll get you and Niall some hot tea and some scones. How about that? We’ve got Yorkshire like you love.” She says as she smiles to attempt to cheer me up.

I smile and nod, as we make our way towards the calm shop, Max leading the way right smack dab in front of us. I spot Niall when we’re about 2 minutes away, he’s sitting in the window, his beanie is covering his newly bleached hair. He spots me and Max as we walk in the door. “Lou! Max! Hi Carrie!” He says joyfully.

I smile at Niall as I give him a hug and sit down as Carrie brings us over some tea and scones. “So tell me what happened. I want to know everything.”

I sigh as I wrap my hands around the warm mug of tea. “Well, I was asleep and Harry came into the room drunk, then I walked out of the room to make Harry some tea and Liam was on the couch and basically explained to me how he kissed another person, a girl might I add. And Harry kept apologizing and god I wanted to forgive him, but we got in a fight and I told him to leave so he stayed at yours and just as I was leaving today he showed up to get some of his stuff and I just about cried. It hurt so fucking bad Niall. Just seeing him in the hallway. Knowing he cheated.” I wipe away a couple of tears that threaten to fall.

“Louis, don’t cry please. If you cry, I’ll cry, then Max’ll try to cheer us up, I mean we both need it, but still.” Niall says with a chuckle although he’s on the verge of crying along with me. 

I nod, laughing slightly, wiping tears from my cheeks. “Sorry Niall, just over emotional today I guess.” I murmur softly.

Niall slowly nods, smirking slightly. “You’re pregnant aren’t you?” He says blatantly.

I spit my tea out all over the table. “What!? No!” I yell, causing the entirety of the shop to stare at Niall and I.

“Do you think ya and Harry are ever gonna get back together?” He asks, calmly looking around and setting his tea on the table.

I shrug slowly, rubbing my thumbs against the cup in my hands. I feel bile rise up to my throat before suddenly dashing from my seat to the bathroom. I can hear Niall's chair scraping the floor as he chases behind me. I barely make it to the toilet before throwing up all the contents in my stomach. Niall’s hand rubs my back in a comforting manner. “Hey, whoa there big guy. Deep breaths.”

I growl the best I can before leaning my head against the stall side, crinkling my nose at the smell as Niall flushes the toilet and helps me to my feet. “Are you sure you’re okay Lou?”

I glare at him before pushing him away from me. “I’m perfectly fine Niall, god, why does everyone suspect the worse of me!” I yell at him before storming out of the bathroom, stopping by the table, throwing money on the table and grabbing my tea and Maxie before leaving Lorraine’s. 


	4. Author's note.

I realise it's been over forever since I've updated this story. I do realise, and I mean tp fix it. I will be working on updating a bunch of my books, but it might take me awhile. What had happened was I had lost all spirit to write, I was going through a rough time and I just now started getting back into writing. I'll be doing a series of things, like rewriting slash editing to make the stories better than they are, (if they're even good at all.) But I will be working on every work I have on my account. Except for It's Been A Rough Year. That will just be edited and rewritten, I might add a few filler chapters, but we shall see.

I would really like to hear your guy's input as to what I am doing. I will be creating a choose your story, I haven't decided how to do it yet, but I really do think it will be fun. I also haven't decided what ship or pairing I would like to do, I want your guy's help deciding, and if we can't come to a decision, I might make more than one. So suggest what you think I should do!

Thank you for taking time to read this, I appreciate thst you did take the time and I hope you enjoy your day.

X. Oli.


	5. 4. Excuse Me?

The walk home’s quiet, Maxie’s nails clicking along the pavement is probably the only thing I hear the whole time I’m walking back to my flat.

“Louis?” 

I stop and turn around to look for whoever said my name. I pause when I finally see who spoke. “Z-Zayn?” I ask quietly before telling Max to sit when he tries to greet Zayn.

He holds his hands up. “Liam told me what happened. I wanted to apologize and I figured you could use a friend right now, I know we’ve been through a couple of rough patches in our friendship, but-”

I crush him in a hug, dropping Max’s leash, knowing he’ll stay near me. “Thank you.” I whisper, holding back tears before wiping them away as I back up. “Do you want to come in?” I ask, hoping he’ll be up for it.

He nods, putting out the cigarette I hadn’t noticed before. “Yeah, sure.”

I unlock my door and walk in, unclipping Max’s leash from his collar and letting him run free into the house. “Sorry the place is a mess.” 

“Louis, it’s fine. I understand.” He says quietly before looking around. “Are you moving?” He asks when he notices a couple of boxes on the floor.

“Um… No, those are probably Harry’s.” I say quietly, hoping to keep back my tears.

“Something happened, didn’t it?” He asks, kicking aside a random box laying in the middle of the floor.

I nod, walking into the kitchen where more boxes lay. “He cheated.” I state, reaching up into one of the cabinets to grab a mug. “Do you want some tea?” I ask, acting like I didn’t just say the love of my life cheated.

“Oh Lou…Was it more than once?” He asks, sitting down at the island.

I shake my head, setting two mugs on the counter as I fill the kettle with water. “Just once, he was drunk.”

“When’d you find out?” He asks, watching as I put tea bags into the mugs and pour boiling hot water over them.

“The night he did, yesterday. Sugar?” I ask, holding up the sugar bowl.

He shakes his head and reaches across the counter grabbing his mug. “I’m sorry Lou. Is there anything I can do to help?” He asks, blowing on the edge of the mug before taking a sip.

I shake my head, grabbing my mug and leaning against the counter. Jumping slightly when I hear the front door slam shut and Max’s nails clicking against the floor as he runs to greet the person at the door. “Louis? Are you home?” Harry calls.

Zayn looks at me in slight anger and I shake my head, holding up my hand to keep him at bay. “It’s fine, I’m being civil.”

“Civil? He hurt you Louis.” Zayn hisses.

I shrug, taking another sip of my tea as Harry walks into the kitchen, quickly followed by Niall. “Oh, hi Zayn.” Harry says, smiling as he hands a box to Niall. “Louis do you know where my black sweater is? The one you bought me for Christmas last year.”

“It’s in the wash.” I say sadly, knowing that I bought that sweater just for him and I stole it occasionally. What? It’s a comfy sweater. “I threw it in there yesterday after you spilled milk all over it before you-”

“It’s fine Louis, I’ll just grab it and throw it in a box.” He says calmly, holding up his hands.

He grabs a box and walks out, passing Niall who gives me a worried. “You’re not gonna tell him are you?” 

I glare at Niall, slamming my mug to the counter. “It’s none of his business Niall!” I state harshly.

Zayn looks between Niall and I expectantly. “What’s none of his business?” He asks, calmly setting his mug down unlike I did.

Niall smirks and crosses his arms, leaning against the doorframe. “He’s got a bun in the oven.” He states calmly, smirking when my eyes widen.

Zayn looks at me, looking quite upset. “You got another one pregnant!” He exclaims.

I groan and shake my head. “I never got anyone pregnant Zayn. You know it’s just an act.”

“So what does Niall mean Louis? Because you have been “partying” a lot lately.” Zayn says calmly.

“He means I’m pregnant Zayn!” I yell, staring at him sharply, puffing out my chest.

_ “Y-you’re pregnant.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry This Took For Freaking Ever. Heh, I know it's short, I'll get a longer chapter out somepoint soon, sorry.


End file.
